


Somethin’ Stupid

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Competition, Drabble, Duelling, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Meddling Hermione Granger, Meddling Pansy Parkinson, POV Draco Malfoy, Secret Crush, pub night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: There's no way Draco's going to back down from this challenge.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76





	Somethin’ Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> Happy B-Day, EvA! I hope this little drabble will be able to put a smile on your face today. 🌞
> 
> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #333:  
> 1\. Backbone  
> 2\. ~~Bough~~  
>  3\. ~~Blame~~
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Sing
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

Draco clenches his jaw and stares defiantly into vibrant green eyes.

There’s no way he’s going to back down from this, not after the Weasel started talking about snakes having no backbone. He’ll show them. Draco’s fucking brilliant at this. Potter and his motley crew won’t know what hit them.

He still doesn’t know why it always seems to come to this whenever their respective groups of friends happen to gather in the same place. This was supposed to be an ordinary pub night, for Salazar’s sake, and yet — here they are again, competing. Snakes against lions. Cunning against recklessness. Draco against Potter.

“Yes! That’s fucking brilliant!”

Pansy’s excited exclamation travels easily through the buzz of the crowd from the corner booth where she’s been negotiating the terms with Granger. Draco reckons he should be reassured knowing his second seems to be pleased with whatever agreement the women have come up with. However, knowing Pansy, he knows not to count his Ashwinders before they hatch.

Instead, he keeps his gaze firmly locked on his adversary, allowing himself a teasing smirk as he notices Potter’s eyes widening in what can only be interpreted as alarm.

“Alright. Listen, boys,” Pansy says, manoeuvring between friends and furniture as she walks up to them with Granger in tow. “You know the rules. Convince us. Don’t break character. Last man standing wins.”

Draco nods his assent, as does Potter, none of them willing to break their intense eye contact to look at their friends.

It’s like Lockhart’s duelling club all over again, except this time Draco’s wand hand is holding a Muggle microphone. And instead of having Uncle Sev behind him, ready to whisper suggestions for incantations, there’s a big screen in the back that’ll soon start spelling out lyrics.

Only question now is which song they’ve chosen for them to sing.

The intro starts, nimble fingers plucking at the strings of a guitar, and Potter’s face drains of all colour. Someone wolf-whistles. Draco swallows.

_“I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me…”_

Pansy is _sooo_ dead.

_“…then I go and spoil it all by saying somethin’ stupid like…”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't recognise the song the girls are having them sing, it's [Frank and Nancy Sinatra's classic Somethin' Stupid](https://open.spotify.com/track/6wdWtY9TSHJkJcqrZYXszh?si=grrB4ZrcTQy4q7hy-JPJ1A) (also beautifully [covered by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman here](https://open.spotify.com/track/4kSKacywUJHdhyst4PL6pl?si=yeHPPy-mRBqGBQ9YavLhWw)). If you haven't heard it before, or if you don't remember the lyrics for it, I recommend you giving it a listen to fully understand the boys' dread and the girls' excitement at the choice.
> 
> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
